All for you
by Hartorotica
Summary: Grace is jealous of the attention Sarah gets from Hannah. Hartbig. T for language.


**All For You**

_"Who is the woman next to you?"_

_Hannah read the question from the screen, aloud. She felt the blonde shuffle awkwardly next to her, both of them trying to ignore the piercing glare from the other blonde who was sat at the opposite side of the room._

_"This is the woman right next to me, who is helping me read these questions." Hannah tried to joke, ignoring Grace staring at her, "This is Sarah."_

_Grace's sigh was barely audible, but Hannah had picked up on it. She glanced over the top of her computer screen for the briefest of moments and tried to gain eye contact, but Grace had already grabbed her phone and was now busy scrolling. Hannah swallowed and decided to continue answering questions. She subtly nudged Sarah with her knee and went ahead with her hangout._

"Thanks, Sarah! I'll call you sometime tomorrow!" Hannah waved goodbye as the blonde left her apartment. _God, she does look fine._ Hannah thought to herself, before waving once more, "Bye!"

She closed the door and turned around, ready to head back into the living room. She could clearly hear Mamrie and Grace talking, although it was a rather hushed tone. The brunette stood in front of the small mirror in her hallway to fix her hair, when Mamrie walked by, ready to head into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Hannah frowned, "She's been a bit off tonight."

"Sarah." Mamrie mouthed, while pointing at the living room, "She's not amused."

"She's just a friend."

"Who is tall, blonde, pretty good looking and pretty much falls in the same physical category as Grace." Mamrie snorted, "She _is_ a girl, Hannah. Girls get jealous."

"But she's got no reason to, it's ridiculous. I'd never cheat on her."

"Well…" Mamrie held her hands up, "Good luck with that."

"Where are you going?" Hannah ruffled through her hair, "Stay for a few more drinks."

"I best get going." The older woman grabbed her jacket from one of the kitchen chairs, "And you best get in there," She nodded towards the living room, "And have a good little talk."

Hannah sighed and walked with Mamrie to her front door. Pulling the other woman into a hug for a few seconds, she dreaded letting go and heading into the living room, where she undoubtedly had some explaining to do. Her mind was in overdrive; what on earth had she done that would have upset Grace somehow. Or what had Sarah done. She could not pinpoint a specific thing, and was woken up from her minor trance when Mamrie let go of her and set foot into her hallway.

"Call me tomorrow." Mamrie whispered, "If she gets home tonight, I'll have a chat with her in the morning and I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Mame." Hannah forced a smile, "You're a good friend."

Seconds later, the door was closed and Hannah could hear Mamrie's footsteps fading away. _Right._ She let out a deep puff of air she had been holding up, pulled her skinny jeans up and straightened her vest before wetting her lips._Just behave casual. Just be cool._ She mustered all of her confidence and waltzed into the living room, where Grace was still sitting in the couch, looking intensely at her phone.

"Hey babe." Hannah flopped down on the couch beside her, "What are you doing?"

She glanced at the screen and noticed Grace was reading comments about the hangout she had done. _Oh fuck._ Hannah cursed inwardly as she read the top comment. _'Hannah, girl, I hope you're tapping that.'_. The brunette felt her heart palpitate as Grace threw the phone down right next to her and crossed her arms.

"Oh Hannah, I hope you're tapping that." She said coolly, "_Great_."

"It's a joke." Hannah feebly tried, "It's just a comment, Gracie."

"_I_ could have helped you with those stupid questions. Even Mamrie could have helped." Grace frowned, "It's not like you _need_ any fucking help reading them."

"Sarah's my friend."

"Who obviously fancies the pants off you."

"She doesn't." Hannah snickered, "Come on, Grace. You're overreacting."

"Have you _seen_ how she looked at you?" The blonde turned to Hannah, "And it's not the first time either. When we were making those cookies for your perks, she was glancing at you the entire time as well. I'm telling you, she's into you."

"Fine." Hannah shrugged, "Let's assume she is. So what?" She pursed her lips together, "We both know who _I _am into."

She had tried to diffuse the situation. So when Grace turned to look at her and gave her a pretty despising glare, Hannah slumped back into the cushions of the couch.

"Do you?" Grace raised her brow, "Do you know who you are into? Because judging from tonight, you pretty fucking much were into Sarah."

"That's just stupid." Hannah got up from the couch, "What the fuck, dude." She shook her head at Grace, "Seriously, Grace. I have known you for how long now? I was there following you like a lost puppy when you dated whatever guy, I consoled you for months after you broke up, I courted you for even longer before you had any fucking idea I was into you, and you think that after all that effort, I'd throw it away for someone else because she's good looking?"

"So you think she's good looking." Grace slapped her thighs and got up, "I've heard it all now."

"Grace, she _is_ good looking." Hannah fought not to raise her voice, "She's tall, she's blonde, she's got gorgeous eyes." The blonde snorted as she tried to get past Hannah, "She reminds me of you."

"Even better." Grace yanked her arm out of Hannah's grip, "Do you _hear_yourself right now?"

"That's why I like her." Hannah continued, "She sort of reminds me of the girl I have been madly in love with for over a year now." She bit her bottom lip gently, "You, Gracie."

They stood in silence for a couple of moments, Grace staring down at her left hand that Hannah had grabbed to hold, the brunette's thumb gently rubbing across the top of it, rubbing small circles in order to sooth the blonde.

"I feel like a dick." Grace mumbled, "Hannah, I _really_ can't help being jealous of her. I just… don't like it. I feel threatened."

"Grace." Hannah sighed, pulling the taller girl closer to her and making her wrap her arms around her back as she herself reached out to cup the blonde's face, "It's always been you. I'm not going anywhere, baby."

"I just," Grace sighed, "I just don't want you to regret this."

"Regret what?" The brunette retorted, "Falling in love with you? As if."

"No." Grace wet her lips, "I'm just scared that one day, you'll look at Sarah or at someone else, and you'll regret you picked me over them at some point."

"Grace," Hannah fought back a smile, "That's both stupid and adorable." She added, standing on her toes to peck Grace on the lips, "I'll never ever regret choosing you."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Hannah grinned, "I know everything. You know what I would regret? If you and I wasted our precious time we have together, by fighting over something that does not matter at all."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Hannah ran her thumb over Grace's cheek gently, "Are we okay?"

"I guess." Grace shrugged, "I, um… You probably want me to leave. I have been a bit of an ass."

"_Actually_," The brunette smirked, "I'd like for you to stay. We can go in there," She nodded towards her bedroom, "And I can show you just how much I am irrevocably in love with you."

"You are _such_ a charmer." Grace finally broke out in a smile, "Idiot."

"Kimitte hontou ni kirei dane." The brunette leant in, her lips grazing Grace's earlobe gently.

"What's that you say about my mother?" The blonde smirked.

"I said," Hannah dragged the words out slowly, her fingers gently tracing Grace's sides, "I think you are exceptionally pretty."

"How do you say 'I love you' again?" Grace whispered.

"Anata no koto ga daisuki desu." Hannah mumbled, her lips gently brushing against Grace's jawline.

"Is it bad that you speaking Japanese turns me on?"

"Kesshite." Hannah smirked.

"Is that 'you freak'?"

"It's 'not at all'." The brunette pulled back to look into the taller girl's eyes and smiled, before leaning in and kissing her once more, "Let's go to bed." She mumbled, "Please."

"Are you gonna show me your tattoo again?" Grace smiled, allowing the younger girl to lead her to her bedroom, "Cause that trick got old the first time you used it."

"I'm gonna show you the tattoo." Hannah smirked mischievously, "And if you are a good girl, you get to see the rest as well."

"I can live with that." Grace smiled as she got pushed down upon the brunette's bed, "C'mere."

Hannah grinned and straddled the blonde gently, as she placed her hands on both sides of Grace's head.

"It's always gonna be you, Gracie." She mumbled, deciding to leave the jokes behind, "Always."

A second later, their lips crashed together as Hannah leant in and kissed Grace. The blonde automatically snaked her arms around the small of Hannah's back, digging her fingertips gently into her lover's skin. Having Hannah on top of her, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow, convinced her that maybe, this could work. She had never understood cheesy lyrics to songs until Hannah had managed to make every song of the radio remind Grace of the quirky girl. She let out a shaky sigh as Hannah lifted her top up and moved down, warm lips against the skin of her stomach. She looked at the brunette caressing her and then turned her eyes to the ceiling before closing them. Maybe this was what everyone sang about in songs. Maybe this was it.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do. I say it all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you._


End file.
